


Panic above the earth

by Milo_Zander21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milo_Zander21/pseuds/Milo_Zander21
Summary: This is a Tumblr prompt from wisegirl0091."But like does anyone else think Kara might have a bit of a panic attack being that far out again?? And not to mention Alex might even be thinking along the lines of If we get much further out who’s gonna save my little sister this time! Someone please write this it won’t stop bugging me!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a while but I've given it my best shot. This is a Tumblr prompt from wisegirl0091:
> 
> "But like does anyone else think Kara might have a bit of a panic attack being that far out again?? And not to mention Alex might even be thinking along the lines of If we get much further out who’s gonna save my little sister this time! Someone please write this it won’t stop bugging me!"

Panic above the earth

 

Kara pushed with all her might using every bit of strength she had but she could feel the air thinning out. She could feel the freezing air from outer space biting at her heels but the thing that got her more was the terrified face of her sister. Looking into her sister’s eyes Kara could see the doubt cloud her mind that maybe, just maybe nothing could prevent the ship from leaving earth. When her sister put her hand on the glass and Kara mirrored the action, that’s when the panic set in for the Danvers sisters. Alex was panicking because she knew her sister wouldn’t let go of the ship not with her on it, she was panicking because once her sister left earth’s atmosphere she wouldn’t ever be able to get back down.

Kara was panicking because she couldn’t lose the most important person in her life, she knows she wouldn’t be able to go one without the older Danvers. Kara’s mind flashed to the last time she was stuck in space the stark reminder of the cold and darkness. There was a Kryptonian word for when she felt but it didn’t translate to English, the closest word she could think of was purgatory but even that didn’t do it justice.

As the ship ascended higher and higher Kara felt her comm buzz, she kept looking at Alex as she answered.

“Hello.” Kara said breathlessly.

“Kara.” The broken voice said.

Kara would recognise that voice anywhere in the world no matter what distance.

“Lena.” Kara choked out. “I don’t think I can stop the ship but I can’t live in a world where Alex isn’t here.”

“I know which is why I called you. I have to get this out just in case I never see you again. First, I need to say thank you for saving me. Thank you for believing in me against all the odds. Thank you for being my friend it meant the world to me. Most of all I’d like to say thank you for loving me. I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again and you probably already know this but you need to hear it because I never said it back. I love you too.” Lena sobbed out before saying. “Goodbye Kara.”

The line went dead as a few stray tears fell from Kara blue eyes. Kara looked back at her sister knowing she heard every word, now Kara felt dread along with the panic. That’s when things get blurry for Kara; she couldn’t breathe, could feel her whole body start to shake and her vision started to blur.

“Kara you need to breath, deep breaths in and out. Focus on my voice, focus on the rhythm of my heart. I can’t lose you Kara you’re not just my sister, you my best friend, my person. I need to you focus put everything out of your mind. Remember that time when mom went away for that weekend conference and we decided to see just how much pie you could eat. Remember that from the day on once a year we see if you can beat your pie total. i need you to come back to me because the Danvers sister’s still have lots of adventures to go on. Kara it’s moments when were sitting on your couch watching a ridiculous program you’ve picked and even though I complained about then, I secretly loved them. It’s moments like that which are worth fighting for because as soon as were out of this mess that’s exactly what where gunna do so I need you to fight Kara. I need you Kara Zor-El the last daughter of Krypton to fight for all the moments that make life worth living. El Mayarah.” Alex sobbed out.

Kara’s eyes suddenly snapped open as she looked directly at Alex, they were so close to the edge it would be nearly impossible to stop the ship now but Kara didn’t travel two thousand light years to fail. So she pushed back with even more force, she let a raw scream out and she continued to push and push the ship back to earth. Kara screamed and screamed until she felt her throat burning from the screams leaving her body. Alex could’ve burst into tears when she felt the ship come to a stop before it started it’s steady descend back towards earth. Kara cried in relief when she realised she’d actually done it, she’d stopped the ship and saved her sister.  

At the DEO, everyone started clapping and cheering, Winn sank further down into his chair and exhaled a breath. J’onn closed his eyes and thanked every god possible for the sister’s return, he couldn’t imagine a life without Kara or Alex. Lena sat in her office crying with sadness, relief, anguish, hope. Kara had done it and had survived, for once in her life she felt truly happy.

The second Alex stepped of the ship she was swept up into a bone bruising hug and she knew only one person who would do that to her.

“Kara.” Alex cried as she reciprocated the hug in full force.

“Can we agree to leave spaceships alone for a while?” Kara asked.

“Definitely.” Alex laughed out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t written in a really long time but I’m trying to get back into it. I hope you guys enjoyed it, feel free to leave any comments or suggestion.


End file.
